This is what happens when
by Blackholey
Summary: My gods, Jason and Percy won't stop fighting. This sparks off the first Demigod Cold War. Oh and the Hunters want in.
1. Chapter 1

** Yeah, I'm back...after...like, a few weeks maybe? lol. Probably more than that. XD But still. It's kinda hard to upload when you're bombarded with projects and stuffs. ;c. **

* * *

"FOR ROME!" It started like any other Camp Half Blood. Driving a sword into the throat of some sea monster at camp. Full battle armor and my own squad of armored soldiers. They all had square shields, like me. The sea monster started spewing toxic juices everywhere. I had my arms around the throat of it, which was kind of hard seeing as the thing was huge. I climbed to the top of his head, pulling my sword from its throat. I smiled. This would be fun.

I jumped down his throat, my sword trailing behind me. Of course my sword cut through the things neck. It must have been a soft one because my sword cut through it. It wasn't really my sword I just borrowed it from the Greeks who occupied this dumb camp. I landed on the ground as more toxic stuff sprayed out. I ran under one of the shields of my squad. I was safe from the toxic rain. I smiled as I heard the pelting stop. When I looked up from the shield the monster wasn't dead but it was worn out and tired. I knew what I had to do.

I ran and one of my squad threw a bow and arrow at it. One arrow is all I needed. I closed one of my eyes, aiming slowly. I smiled as I let the arrow loose. _Swish. _It hit it in the eye and the thing fell down towards the beach. It made a loud thud as it turned into dust, its essence returning to Tartarus. The dust matched in with the sand and I grinned, taking off my helmet. A war chariot rolled up and stopped before us. A man in battle armor held up a scroll.

"Romans: 16! Greeks: 12! Hunters: 36!" He said and blew a trumpet. He rolled off and continued blowing that trumpet.

The Romans began screaming and hollering in joy. But there joy was not long lasting. At that moment a crowd of warriors and girls and silvery clothes flooded the beach. They started screaming at each other that the numbers were wrong and that they were in the lead. The silver clothed girls were arguing about who knows what. They were winning. This wasn't going to end well. This thought came true when a blonde kid and a black haired kid started fighting.

"We were winning, Jason!" The black haired guy said, pushing the blonde.

"You're wrong, Percy!" The other guy said pushed the other guy. It was Percy Jackson and Jason Grace fighting again. This wasn't gonna be good. I put my helmet back on, preparing to run when the fireworks started. And that's what was gonna happen. Lightning streaked across the sky and the sea churned as if it was angry. This was going to be the worst in-fight of the season.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOLOLOLOLOL, K. Basically this is from the point of view from an unknown demigod. I can tell you the parent, but I won't tell you the name of the actual demigod. He's a son of Mars-or Ares, in the Greek form. Okay then. Review and enjoy. [[P.S The next chapter will be from the point of a Greek. ]]**

**

* * *

**It started getting really bad when lightning struck near our squad and a wave washed a few hunters into the sea. They soon pulled themselves together but they were panting hard. Jason took his sword and swung at Percy, who of course ducked. Percy came back with his own lunges and swipes, I noticed he was on the offensive, but he had no defense, Jason was sure to cut him down, but Percy blocked Jason's moves just as easily. Jason was obviously overcome with frustration as he raised his sword in the air and yelled. A wind broke through and carried them both out into the air above the sea. They started fighting each other, shifting from air to sea with their combat.

It took us all awhile to figure out what exactly happened. And I didn't even know what was about to go down. Clarisse, the leader of the Ares cabin and started pushing the Mars leader, Julius. Soon a fight broke out between those two and their friends starting fighting too. Soon more and more people started attacking each other, and soon a full scale battle broke out. Clangs and slashes could be heard. I tried to stay out of the fighting but it wasn't in my blood as a son of Mars.

"MARS!" I yelled as I jumped in the middle of a small fight between a son of Minerva I knew and a Greek in black armor. I pushed my friend out of the way and engaged the guy in the armor. He obviously knew how to fight, but he looked really young, way younger than me, anyway. He hacked at me and slashed at me, but I dodged and parried all of his attacks. He was good, but not as good as a son of Mars. I kicked him in the chest, and grabbed his arm as he fell. He soon dropped his black blade and I twisted his arm hard. I then pulled his arm over my shoulder and pushed it down hard. I heard a snap and a wail, as I slammed my head against his, and he fell. I picked up his blade, and dropped it almost instantly. It smelled like Underworld. Trust me, I've been there before.

I stormed through the battlefield, roaring loudly. I even pounced on a guy like a wild dog. I didn't really have the heart to kill him, but I did smack him in the head until he stopped moving, but he was breathing. I ran through the battlefield even faster, like some kinda gazelle. As far as I could see, Romans were advancing, pushing the Greeks back one by one. I grinned as I ran harder, still attacking. Until I ran into a problem. A _phalanx. _And that wasn't the worst part. Flaming arrows from above. I kicked a Greek from his shield and took it. I then strapped it to my back, and picked up my sword up and ran the other direction. A voice echoed in the back of my head. _You are no true son of Mars. You are running away. You coward. _And that wasn't my father's voice. That was Julius'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait. I suck at time and other things. Am I a demigod? :O No, I'm not. Or am I? ;) Yeah, anyways, in this chapter the story is going to be from a Greek's perspective. She's a daughter of Athena, so you know the obvious rivalry between her and the other demigod. Review and Enjoy. :3**

* * *

So we were pushing the enemy back. Flaming arrows flew through the air and bounced harmlessly off of Roman armor but our defensive systems popped in quickly. Thank the gods we're Greek, because Romans are too stupid to recover that quickly. Clangs of metal against metal rang through the air as I rushed down the battlefield, a spear clenched in my left hand. I primed the spear as I put a shield in front of me, blocking anything that would come to my face. Obviously we weren't going to use Greek Fire, we didn't have the time to get it.

A Roman soldier was running away from the phalanx that was advancing across the beach. I hit him in the back with the butt of my spear, and he fell through the ground as the shield that was on his back fell off. He grabbed his Gladius from its sheath and kept the head of my spear away from his torso as I pressed on him. He rolled out of the way, and my spear went into the sand inches away from his foot. He swung his sword downwards and I blocked with my own shield. We held it there for a second, and the sounds of battle raged across the beach. I grunted and pushed against his sword, but we were stuck there. He yelled and kicked the shaft of my spear, which broke in two. I slammed my shield into his torso and down he went, but not for long. He soon got up and began viciously attacking me with his Gladius.

We fought back and forth for awhile, but the Romans were pushing us back again. As far as I could see, only two people were down, and everyone's soldiers were looking tired and weary. Chiron raced up and down the ranks trying to get us to stop, but we were beyond clear thinking. We fought and fought for awhile, no one winning anything. The boy was obviously a son of Ares, or Mars, because he was not giving up and his fighting style was savage. He spun around and I blocked it with my shield and jabbed my piece of wood at his face which he simply dodged and kicked me in the leg sending me to my knees. He dropped his Gladius and grabbed the other piece of wood, with the spear head on it, and lunged it down. Firstly, dropping his sword was a mistake. A big one.

When I was on the ground and he dropped his sword, I made up my mind to just end it. I grabbed the golden blade and held it to his neck. By this time he had the spear pointed at my throat and my eyes were incredibly wide. I thought I was going to die.

"I'll kill you if you make one more move." He said to me.

"Try it and I'll cut your freaking head off." I said defiantly.

"I'm going to do it," He said with his teeth clenched.

"Do it then." I said back. Athena mind tricks work all the time. I heard a laugh and he kicked my hand and the sword fell out of my hand. Mars campers. Freaking cheats. Just as we were looking at each other, a light illuminated the whole beach. As the light faded, a woman stood atop a dune with a pissed off look on her face. With the house wife look combined with a scowl that only a mother could love, she was easily recognized.

"Hera...Queen of the Gods." Chiron said, bowing as the rest of us followed his example.


End file.
